


Oliver Meets Mama Smoak

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Oliver Meets Mama Smoak

“You’re here?” Felicity asks into the phone incredulously, “In Starling City?”

Felicity’s irritated tone startles Oliver as he walks up behind her, unused to this side of Felicity in such a casual setting—having only seen her this flustered in the most dire of moments. Oliver watches Felicity chew nervously on her baby blue nails and meets her eyes as she looks up at him coming around the bar. Oliver reaches for two bottles of water under the counter and hands one to Felicity before keeping the other for himself, listening as she talks over the phone.

“Well I’m not at my apartment and the door is locked but,” she halts, interrupted, “well I don’t know if you want to come where I,” she pauses again, considering before looking up at Oliver, “I’m at a club.”

Oliver listens as the pitch of the other speaker rises in obvious excitement over this news and Felicity nervously touches her hair, “well it’s closed right now but—” she sighs as she is interrupted yet again, “Fine! Yes, just come here.”

Oliver raises his eyebrows at Felicity as she rattles off the address and exclaims, “Oh you’re in the glades? Mom, why are you—“ she stops, “nevermind. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” She quickly hangs up her phone, grabbing the water bottle in front of her and taking a large swig.

“What?” she snaps at Oliver as she notices him staring at her confused.

“Your mom?” He asks, trying to remember her ever mentioning her family, and he recalls only once—where she offhandedly commented on her old life in Vegas.

Felicity scowls, “My mom. She’s here apparently. Who could have ever imagined?” She begins muttering to herself, “Why now? I’ve been gone years and now… she just… she’s probably broke, that’s got to be…” She snaps back to reality clearing her throat.

“Do not mention how many nights I spend with you,” Felicity says suddenly, before her eyes widen at her innuendo, “I mean she’ll just get the wrong idea or want to know too much, just,” she pauses, obviously thinking frantically for a solution, “I don’t know, just don’t talk too much. Not that you do. You don’t. You’re like that though, you don’t talk too often, but you still manage to talk enough. How do you do that—Not say everything you’re thinking? It has to take a lot a work. Although I guess you have a lot of practice keeping in thoughts. I guess I do too now; I really should be better at it then. I just—“

“Felicity,” Oliver soothes, halting her babble, “calm down.”

“She’s here,” Felicity continues, “In Starling City. I never thought she would come here, I never thought she would want to see this…” She answers his questioning look before he gets to voice the question, “I’ve done good here Oliver. I finally made a life for myself, and I never thought she would be able to accept that. But here she is. I just don’t understand why…how could she come here?” Felicity trails off, her voice thick with emotion. She plays with the paper on the water bottle she holds, talking to it instead of Oliver.

“With everything with my dad, I just didn’t think she would want to see me now,” she half-whispers to herself. Oliver takes her hand from picking at the paper, and holds it in his, making soft circles with his thumb.

“What do you mean? What happened Felicity? The truth, please,” he asks gently, concerned at this side of her. Babbling Felicity he had seen; embarrassed Felicity he had dealt with, but this anxious, upset Felicity was something new to him.

The door to the club creaks open behind them and stops Felicity’s answer as a loud voice echoes through the high walls of the club.

“Felicity, baby hey!” A high voice squeals excitedly, paired with a slightly older, slightly more suggestively dressed version of Felicity. Oliver is surprised by how different their demeanors seem compared to their similar appearances. Felicity’s mom exudes excitement while her daughter sits still with a forced smile.

Ms. Smoak’s eyes land on Oliver’s hand, still entwined with Felicity’s, and she watches with a smile as he pulls away quickly. Felicity stays put, watching her mom cautiously as she nears them.

“Well not exactly a warm welcome,” she glances and Felicity’s apprehensive eyes, before raising an eyebrow at Oliver, “but the eye-candy is to die for,” She purrs, offering a hand, “Donna Smoak.”

“Oliver Queen,” he introduces, and Felicity watches as his normal thoughtful self transforms into his old identity—his entertaining, billionaire (or ex-billionaire) persona taking hold of him, “Welcome to my club,” he gestures around him towards the empty with a chuckle, “it’s much more fun when it’s actually open.”

“I’m sure you could make it plenty fun now,” She grins suggestively at him, and Oliver’s stomach churns a bit at the innuendo, shooting glances at Felicity for help.

“Mom!” Felicity exclaims, her face red and flustered, “what are you doing here?” she asks, trying to pull her moms wandering eyes from the tightening muscles under Oliver’s green shirt.

“Oh you know, I needed a change of scenery,” she waves off Felicity’s questioning glare, “How about you show me around the city a bit, huh?” She asks.

“Actually Mom, I have to work,”

Her mother snorts, “Oh yeah. Well you can put aside your little internet work for one day to show me around, can’t you?”

Oliver watches as Felicity tenses at her mom’s dismissal of her work, and listens as Felicity attempts to calm her breathing.

“Unless you could show me around?” Donna ignores her daughter’s irritation and turns her attention once again on Oliver, leaning on the bar in between them, eyeing him. He leans away gently, surprised at her quick approach—so unlike her daughter.

Donna chuckles, leaning away, “Although I think having one Smoak girl may be enough for you,” she looks between Felicity and Oliver, remembering their hands together earlier.

“Mom, no, it’s not like,” Felicity sighs, avoiding Oliver’s gaze, “I’m not his Smoak girl, I’m just a Smoak girl,” she backtracks as her mom looks him over hungrily again, “but he doesn’t need—or want—any Smoak girls,” she sighs, trying to get her mother off the subject of Oliver, who stands, trying quite obviously to contain an amused grin.

“I’ll take today off, let’s show you Starling City,” Felicity decides, changing the subject.

“Good,” her mom claps her hands together excitedly, “I’m very sure I will be seeing more of you Oliver,” she nods quite obviously between him and Felicity, before Felicity tugs on her hand.

“Mom!”

“Alright, We’re going! I’ll call a cab.” Donna walks towards the door, waving at Oliver.

“I’m so sorry,” Felicity gushes when her mom is out of earshot, her cheeks flaming as she grabs her purse off the bar, “she just doesn’t have any filter at all.”

He laughs, and lets his amused smile creep on his face. Fascinated by this apologetic, embarrassed Felicity—used to any embarrassment being over her constant babbling.

“Oh gosh Oliver,” she misinterprets his curious face as interest, “do not let her pull you in.” she shivers at the thought, “You’ve been with just about every other girl but that’s something I just I don’t think I could deal with,” Felicity feigns a gagging motion, before noticing his head tilt at her comment.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that you’ve been with everyone… it’s just a lot… you just get around,” she shakes her head, trying to remove her jaded insult.

“It’s okay Felicity, you don’t need to worry,” he chuckles a bit, smiling, “that is one Smoak girl I will never be with.”

Felicity smiles at him before walking to meet her mom at the door. Oliver watches as Donna reaches out to grab her arm, and notices the way Felicity tenses for a moment, before relaxing a into her moms side. It is a new side of Felicity, a vulnerable one that Oliver has never seen, and he finds himself wondering more about the two Smoak girls as they go to take on the city.


End file.
